Judgment
by fckdawrld
Summary: Set in the times of the Salem Witch Trials, Kagome and Sango are condemned as witches. And now Inuyasha and Miroku.
1. Default Chapter

**This is only a one shot. I was bored, trying to think of where to go with my other Inuyasha story, but my mind went blank, so I decided to distract myself. I'm fascinated by the Salem Witch Trials. I've always found the trials interesting, and I think that those people were so stupid! Just because two children suddenly get sick, don't blame it on witches! There is a reason!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome, Sango, Kaede, or Naraku, but then again who wants him anyways? Sure, I like evil men, but...ewwwwwwwww!  
**  
** Judgment**  
  
"Confess!"  
Kagome stared down at the reverend, questions clouding her mind. Is this the way God wanted her to die? To die for crime she did not commit? She had lived a hard life, being born into poverty. She was forced to travel from door to door, asking anyone to spare a slightest amount of food, only to have the door slammed in her face.  
"Confess!"  
The same words tire over a few months. She has been commanded to confess ever since the little girl said her name in a moment of sickness. Soon after, she was thrown into the Boston jail, only to have a needle pick at her naked flesh over and over. She closed her eyes, feeling the needle once again break through her skin, of the blood running down her body. She pushed the memory aside, choosing to forget it.  
Kaede never should have confessed, she thought. None of this would have happened if the woman just kept her explanation to herself. She recalled the day of the trial, hearing the woman speak of red rats, talking cats, and fortune telling. She thought that day was the worst of her life, but today she was proven wrong.  
"God knows I am innocent..."  
She opened her eyes; to watch as her dearest friend, Sango, fell from her horse. She watched as the noose tightening around her thin neck, strangling her. Panic, rapidly, expanded in her body. Her time was coming to an end. A time she still wanted to experience.  
"I'll give thee one last chance. Will thee confess?"  
Tears filled her eyes, blurring her sight. "I am not a witch! If you take my life, God will give you blood to drink." She yelled.  
Rev. Naraku shook his head. If the witch confessed, she would be given the chance to go to purgatory. She denied her chance, therefore spending eternity beside her "father" in Hell.  
He waved his hand in the air, giving the signal. She lifted her head, staring at the sunset. The sky was painted with multiple colors. Pink. Red. Yellow. All the colors that once brought happiness to her life now brought her only sadness. The tears were now running down her cheeks. She was going to die, and she had no way to stop it.  
She felt the horse leave from beneath her legs, giving her only few seconds left to pray. Her body twisted as she began to float above the earth, the rope tightening around her neck. She couldn't breathe. She tilted her head up, trying to ease the tightness. It didn't work.  
_**Air!!**_  
She twisted her hands, trying to ease the knot that bound them together. She had to relieve this tightness. Her dry tongue rubbed against her lips, her eyes slowly closing. She wanted to live. More than ever she wanted to live.  
Her chin fell to her chest, her body unable to deal with the loss of oxygen. Within seconds, her soul left her body, traveling towards the underworld. The four, who were hanged before her, waited for her, ready to face their judgment together.  
"What shall we do with them now, reverend?"  
Rev. Naraku looked over his shoulder, to the man who asked the question. "We leave them hanging. They will be the example for the other witches." He walked away, his eyes no longer able to stand the sight.  
_ "...God will give you blood to drink..."  
_ Her last words clouded his mind. Foolish witch. God was on his side, not hers or any other witch.  
Years later, Rev. Naraku was proven wrong. The witches words came back to haunt him. He was taken from this world, choking on his own blood.  
  
**Okay, I know Naraku as a reverend is...weird, but he is their only real enemy throughout the series. Except for Sesshomaru, but I couldn't make him die! He's too sexy!! But hey, Naraku died! That's good, right? It's short, but I like it. I don't know how it feels to be hanged, because...well, I've never been hanged. So, I took guesses. So anyways, tell me what you think.  
  
Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since Kagome, Sango, and Kaede had to die, I thought Inuyasha and Miroku should join them. So here's another segment of Judgment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, though I shall ask my other personality if she does**.  
  
**Judgment  
**  
"Slave to Satan!"  
The townspeople pushed Inuyasha to the ground. With his hands tied behind his back, he wasn't able to break the fall. Pain sliced into his shoulder, making him bite his lip to not cry out. The shouts of the townspeople filled the air. The shouts for the prosecuting over the betrayer of God.  
One man, roughly, dragged him back to his feet. He forcefully dragged him towards his judgment. This betrayer, as well as his friend, would be the examples. The example that would end the forbidden religion.  
The man pushed him and Miroku onto the wooden platform. He wasn't able to catch himself in time, and stumbled to the ground. He landed on his injured shoulder, causing pain to spread throughout his body. He tightly closed his eyes, promising himself that he would not cry out. He had to be strong, to show that he was worthy.  
One man roughly grabbed his arms, pulling him to stand vertical. He felt a blade slide between his hands, causing him to stiffen. He didn't know what was going on, until he felt the pressure subside from her wrists. He placed his hands in front of him, trying to rub the pain away.  
He wasn't free for long.  
The men dragged him backwards, till his back came against something hard. They pulled his arms behind him, tying his wrists once more. He knew what was coming, and he was ready to face it.  
"Citizens of this town. We are gathered her today to witness the burning of these Devil worshippers." Rev. Naraku yelled.  
His gaze went over the crowd, as men placed piles of wood and dead leaves around him and his life long friend. He never meant for Miroku to get involved in this. If only he could turn back time.  
The crowd was filled with hatred, even the young children, who didn't understand what was happening. One day these people will understand. They will understand that there is nothing to be afraid of.  
He twisted his wrists around, testing the strength of the knot. He knew that it was his time to leave this world, yet he found himself wanting to live. Wanting to live in a world that despised him.  
Rev. Naraku grabbed a torch from the murderous crowd. He waved the torch in the air, causing the crowd to cheer. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. He was afraid of the pain that he knew was coming. He closed his eyes; silently praying for his death would be fast.  
"Praying for your master to come and save you? Think again wizard. He's not here to save you or your companion today." Rev. Naraku said, spitting in his face.  
He bowed his head, holding his tongue. He would not scream, or beg. He would go out with honor, even though the villagers thought he had none.  
"Today you will die. May you burn in Hell with the rest of your kind."  
He lowered the torch, the noise of the crowd subsiding to witness the event. He, slowly, opened his eyes, wanting to watch as the flame started to surround him. Panic quickly expanded in his body, suffocating him. He was going to die, and he do anything about it.  
He lifted his head, and turned to Miroku. Miroku was a proud man, never showing fear, even when a brother or a father decided to defend their young girl against his lecherous ways. He never showed fear. Until now.  
Tears were now running down his face. Tears that he could not stop. He stared at the crowd through the flames, traveling from one pair of eyes to the next. He could see the laughter in their eyes. They were glad that he was feeling pain.  
The pain was too much to bear. His inhuman scream filled the silent air. He could feel his skin beginning to melt, baring his bones to the world. He could also hear Miroku's screams. He couldn't bear them. There was no way to help his friend.  
He fell to the ground, his legs to weak to support him. The fire quickly attacked his whole body. He could smell the scent of melting skin, the smell of burning hair. He knew his life was over.  
The black proof of death filled the air, followed by the cheers of the villagers.  
  
**Just to let you all know, men were crucified as well. Again no experience in burning, so I have no idea how it feels. Maybe I should burn someone. Hmm, there's a thought. Anyone willing to participate? It's for a good cause!!!  
  
Please review!!!**


End file.
